Port-Liège
De ontdekking Het was het jaar 1643, en Seppe Claessen en zijn mannen zijn net de haven van Oostende uitgevaren. Onderweg naar Nederlands-Indië voor wat een normale handelsmissie had moeten zijn. Niets was minder waar. Het schip raakte nabij Madagaskar in een storm verzuilt met krachten nog nooit ervaren door de dappere Belgen. De storm ging liggen en had duidelijk zijn impact achtergelaten. De kaarten waren onleesbaar geworden! Het kompas vernield! En het schip roerloos geraakt. Ze leken gedoemd op zee te sterven aan de gevolgen van uitdroging en verhongering. Maar dan duikt er opeens een eiland op in de verte! Prachtige groene bomen, witte stranden en lichte rookpluimen. Met het beetje sturing dat de boot nog had zette Seppe Claessen en zijn mannen koers naar het eiland. Het eiland De eerste stappen in het witte zand waren van Seppe. Na uitvoerig onderzoek gedaan te hebben kwam Seppe tot een conclusie: Het eiland was onbewoond en onaangetast. De prachtige groene palmbomen. Met daartussen tal van fruitsoorten. Het eiland uiterst vruchtbaar. Dat komt doordat het eiland eigenlijk 1 grote vulkaan is, met als oorsprong een hotspot midden op zee. Met een heerlijke tropisch klimaat. Seppe benoemde het eiland tot Belgisch grondgebied. Met als naam: Port-Liège. Vernoemd naar zijn geboorte plaats Luik, oftewel Liège. De kolonisatie Na enkele maanden op het eiland te hebben doorgebracht. Trokken de Belgen terug naar de haven van Oostende. Het woord verspreide zich snel! Veel mensen wilde afreizen naar het nieuwe grondgebied. En een grootschalige operatie werd opgezet om Port-Liège te bevolken. En in 1649 werden de eerste Belgische dorpen op Port-Liège gevestigd. Met alle Belgische gewoonte leek het eiland in de eerste jaren een 1 op 1 kopie van de Belgische cultuur. De onvrede Het is 1960 en Belgisch-Congo is recent onafhankelijk geworden. Dit riep activisme op in Port-Liège. Ruim 300 jaar na de ontdekking zijn het eiland en de regering uit elkaar gegroeid en vraagt het eiland om onafhankelijkheid. Echter wil Brussel niet zomaar van hun enige zomerparadijs af. Tot op het heden is er veel discussie over of het eiland autonoom is. Of onder de Belgische regering valt. Klimaat Ligging & klimaatzone Het eiland Port-Liège is gelegen op het zuidelijke halfrond. Het eiland ligt in de Indische oceaan op 1000 kilometer ten noordoosten van Madagaskar. De ligging van Port-Liège verraad al dat het eiland in een tropische zone ligt. Port-Liège heeft te maken met het tropisch-moesson klimaat (AM). Omdat Port-Liège op het zuidelijke Halfrond ligt heeft het met tegenovergesteld zomers als op het noordelijke halfrond. De zomers in Port-Liège lopen van December tot Maart en de winter van Juni tot September. Temperaturen De temperaturen op Port-Liège variëren in de zomer van 28 tot 30 graden op de heetste uren van de dag. In de nachten daalt het kwik niet onder twintig graden vaak blijft deze hangen tussen de 21 tot 23 graden. Deze temperaturen worden vaak in de vroege ochtend gemeten. De grote neerslaghoeveelheden en de hoge temperatuur zorgen er voor dat er sprake is van een hoge luchtvochtigheid. In de zomer liggen deze luchtvochtigheid percentages over de 80% heen waarna deze in de winter zaken tot 77% . In de winter daalt het kwik op Port-Liège niet lager dan de 18 graden hetwelk kenmerkend is voor een tropisch klimaat. De temperatuur overdags s ’winters varieert van de 24 tot 26 graden. Neerslag & Zonneschijn De Neerslag hoeveelheden op Port-Liège variëren veel in de loop van het jaar. In de droge tijden die lopen van Maart tot November valt er relatief weinig regen maar er bestaat in deze periode wel de mogelijkheid tot het vallen van een onweersbui. Dit veranderd na de maand November wanneer de oosten wind de moessons over Port-Liège heen stuwen. In een jaar tijd valt er ongeveer 1400 ml neerslag. Port-Liège ligt in een gebied waar orkanen en zware tropische stormen voor kunnen komen. Deze vallen dan vooral in de periode tussen November en Maart maar in de maanden Februari en Maart is de kans op een orkaan het grootst. De zon schijnt op Port-Liège volop. Gemiddeld heeft Port-Liège 8 uren zon per dag. Tijdens de top dagen van de zomer schijnt de zon gem. 8 tot 9 uur en in de winter 7 tot 8 uur. Dagen zonder zon komen op Port-Liège nauwelijks voor. Zeewater Port-Liège ligt in een gebied waar een warme golfstroom langskomt. Deze komt van uit oostelijk richting. Hierdoor wordt het zeewater rondom Port-Liège nooit koud. Op zijn laagst is de zeewatertemperatuur 24 graden (Dit is gemiddeld nog altijd een graad warme dan de Noordzee in de zomer) in de zomer is de zee temperatuur 28 graden. Deze temperatuur is hoog genoeg om topische vissen en koraal er goed in te laten leven. Ten Zuidoosten van het eiland loopt de warme golfstroom die warm zeewater naar de kust toe brengt. Deze zeestroom heet de Zuid-Equatoriale stroom. Politiek Staatshoofd, Gouverneur & Regeringsvorm Het eiland Port-Liège is een onderdeel van België. Het eiland is een overzees departement. Dit betekend dat Port-Liège is een constitutionele monarchie die valt onder het staatshoofd van Belgie. Het staatshoofd van Port-Liège is dus Koning Filip I van België. Omdat Port-Liège een overzees departement stelt Koning Filip een vertegenwoordiger aan. Deze vertegenwoordiger wordt dan de Gouverneur genoemd. De Gouverneur van Port-Liège . De macht in Port-Liège ligt bij het parlement ook wel de Raad van Ministers genoemd. Deze bestaan uit 21 leden. Deze Raad van Ministers wordt om de vier jaar gekozen. Deze Raad van Ministers wordt geleid door de Minister-President. De Gouverneur en de Raad van Minister vormen de regering. Op dit moment is het staatshoofd: Koning Filip I van België De Gouverneur van Port-Liège zorgt ervoor dat de beslissingen die gemaakt worden in de regering en andere bestuursvormen van Port-Louis niet de eenheid van het koninkrijk België schaden of in strijd zijn met andere internationale belangen. Binnen de Europese Unie heeft Port-Louis de status van landen en gebieden overzees (LGO). Dit betekend niet dat er op Port-Louis met de euro betaald moet worden. Defensie & Bondgenootschappen De Belgische defensie is verantwoordelijk voor het defensiebeleid op Port-Louis. Dit wordt gedaan van uit de hoofdkazerne in Saint-David. Port-Liège valt natuurlijk als overzees gebied wel binnen België en dus binnen de Europese Unie. Dit betekend dat Port-Louis ook deel uitmaakt van de NATO en andere Belgische bondgenootschappen. Toch is er één bondgenootschap waar Port-Louis wel deel van uit maakt en België niet. Dit is het Bondgenootschap van kleine landen in de (West) Indische Oceaan (B-KLIO). Dit bondgenootschap is in 2008 in leven geroepen om te kunnen concurreren met de grotere eilanden in de Indische Oceaan Onder dit bondgenootschappen vallen 6 eilanden: Mauritius, de Comoren, Reunion, Port-Louis, De Seychellen & De Malediven. Dit bondgenootschap is vooral belangrijk op het gebied van Handel en Defensie. Landschap Reliëf Het Reliëf op het eiland Port-Liège is verschillend. Het eiland heeft met name in het zuidwesten een vlakker deel maar over het algemeen is het eiland heuvelachtig met twee hoge uitschieters. Allereerst is daar de vulkaan Thimothee die met 1700m de hoogste berg van het eiland is. Daarnaast is er nog de Cleassenberg die met 1500m de tweede berg van het eiland is. De twee bergen zijn niet aan elkaar verbonden en worden gescheiden door een heuvelachtige vlakte. (zie foto). Deze bergen liggen in een lijn van noordoost naar zuidwest over het eiland. Aan de noord kant van deze lijn ligt de hoofdstad Everem en de stad Meijem deze liggen op de vlakte. De zuidkant van deze lijn bestaat vooral uit bos gebied met een rotskust. Hier ligt tussen de bossen nog de stad Saint-David. Vulkanisch gebied Het eiland Port-Liège is een vulkanische eiland. Het is een hotspot op het oostelijk deel van de Afrikaanse plaat en in de buurt van de Indische plaat. Op de grens van deze platen is er sprake van divergentie. In de buurt van Port-Liège met zijn vulkaan Thimothee liggen nog meerder hotspots zoals de Comoren en de Mascarenen. De Thimothee is een stille vulkaan. De laatste keer dat de Thimothee uitbarstte is volgens vulkanologen 600 jaar geleden geweest. Dit betekend dat de laatste uitbarsting ongeveer 200 jaar voor de ontdekking heeft plaatsgevonden. Door verschillende metingen met een seismograaf is duidelijk geworden dat de Thimothee nog steeds niet dood is maar slaapt. Een uitbarsting is een dan een logisch gevolg. Een exact jaartal is daar nog niet aan te verbinden. De grond rondom de Thimothee is door de uitbarsting 600 jaar geleden zeer vruchtbaar. De Thiomthee is bijna 1700m hoog. Dit is vrij hoog voor een vulkaan op een vulkanische eiland. De Thimothee is een schildvulkaan Tropisch gebied Het eiland Port-Liège is een tropisch eiland. Op het eiland bestaat hierdoor veel groen. Het eiland bestaat hierdoor voor een groot deel uit bossen. De bossen ontbreken alleen rondom de stedelijke gebieden. Door de tropische ligging van Port Liège (exact tussen de evenaar en de Steenbokskeerkring) is er van sneeuw geen sprake zelfs op de grote hoogte van Thimothee valt er geen sneeuw. De temperatuur is hier simpelweg te hoog voor. Door de vele regenval in het de regenperiode ontstaan de wouden, niet alleen laaggelegen maar ook helemaal richting de top van de Thimothee. Rivieren en meren Het eiland Port-Liège kent 1 rivier en 1 redelijk groot meer. De rivier de Azerge loopt vanaf het gebergte (met als hoogste top de Thimothee) vanaf het midden van het eiland richting de kust en mond uiteindelijk aan west kant van het eiland in zee. De rivier kronkelt door een schitterend tropisch gebied heen. Vanaf het ontstaan van de rivier tot aan de monding is de zee is deze ongeveer 10 km lang. De rivier de Azerge loopt dwars door het grootste meer van het eiland heen. Dit meer wordt Lac du Dome genoemd. Het opvallende aan dit meer is dat het meer niet voorzien is van zoutwater maar van zoetwater. Economie Port Liège is een welvarend land met een open economie die erg afhankelijk is van de toerisme en de import en export. De economie wordt getypeerd door stabiele verhoudingen, een matige inflatie en een terughoudend financieel beleid. De grootste tak van de economie is het toerisme. Het eiland word jaarlijks door 30 tot 35 miljoen buitenlandse toeristen bezocht en is goed voor wel 78% van het GDP. Daarnaast zijn de hotels grote werkgevers en bieden veel eilandbewoners een budget bed en breakfasts aan. Het eiland is vooral in trek bij Vlaamse carnaval vierders die op dit eiland in het zonnetje carnaval willen spelen en bij instagrammers die graag selfies maken met de vulkaan. Belangrijkste export producten zijn kokosnoten, wol, suiker en vis. Daarnaast is de Ikea een grote importeur en heeft AliExpress een kantoor en sorteer centrum geopend in de hoofdstad om de grote goederen stroom te versoepelen. De import van levensmiddelen komen hoofdzakelijk uit België, zo ook bouwmateriaal en kleding. Evrem is het economische hart van het land met veel bedrijven en industrie. De lokale haven is goed voor de werkgelegenheid van de helft van haar bevolking. Een andere grote werkgever in de stad is de Ikea en de hotelbranche. Toerisme op het eiland focust zich hoofdzakelijk rond Sint-David en Naureem en in kleinere mate ook Meijem. Het oostelijke eiland Saint Jesse is goed voor grote visvangsten die bijdragen an 14% an het GDP en is de grootste bron van voedsel in het land. In 2024 zal het land onderdeel worden van het Chinese Belt and Road project. Dit levert grote investeringen op en de haven van Evrem zal worden verdubbelt in en er zal een tweede pier worden gebouwd in Sint-David. Energie op het eiland komt van de kerncentrale gelegen op het eiland Sint-Jesse. Deze kerncentrale levert genoeg energie op voor het hele eiland en word middels pijpleidingen over de bodem van de zee naar de andere eilanden getransporteerd. Natuur Flora Door de late ontdekking van Port-Liege hebben de Flora en Fauna eeuwen lang ongestoord hun eigen unieke evolutie kunnen doormaken. Tijdens de ontdekking waren de Flora en de Fauna twee aangename verassingen. Door de Tropische omstandigheden had Port-Liege in die tijd een groot bos. Tegenwoordig wordt 1/3 de van het eiland bedekt door bos. De bossen op Port-Liege zijn dichtbegroeid. Een aantal bomen in het woud van Port-Liege zijn op de rode lijst geplaats omdat ze met uitsterven bedreigd worden. één daarvan is de Zanzibarboom. Deze boom staat bekend op zijn cirkelvormige draai naar boven. Deze boom groeit alleen op Port-Liege. Deze boomsoort bestaat nog maar uit 7 bomen die allemaal groeien op Port-Liege. In de zeeën rondom Port-Liege is er ook koraal te vinden. Het Koraal heeft een strekking 7 km langs de zuidwest kust. Deze kustrif is de laatste jaren wel aan het slinken. Van de 16 km die het rif was is nu nog maar minder dan de helft over wat in het laatste decennia is doodgegaan aan de gevolgen van klimaatverandering. Fauna De Fauna op Port-Liege is van een andere orde. Op het eiland leven veel verschillende diersoorten. Van zoogdieren tot vogels tot vissen. Een veelvoorkomend dier op Port Liege zijn de schilpadden die in de warme zeeën rondom Port-Liege zwemmen. Het snelst zal je deze vinden op het Noordoostelijke eiland. Dit eiland heeft dan ook bijnaam schilpaddeneiland. Op het eiland komen verschillende diersoorten voor. Ook een aantal zeldzame diersoorten. Deze vallen dan vooral onder de categorie van de vogels: * Dodo: De Dodo is een vogel die alleen op de eilanden in deze omgeving (Mauritius, Reunion, Comoren, Port- Liege en de Mascarenen groep.) voorkomen. Ze zijn met uitsterven bedreigd en in de laatste jaren nauwelijks meer gezien. Waarschijnlijk houden er een paar zich nog schuil in de bossen van deze eilanden. De dodo is een vogel die niet kan vliegen maar zich alleen lopend kan voortbewegen * Tuit-Tuit: De Tuit-Tuit is een klein vogeltje die veel weg heeft van de in Nederland bestaande parkiet. Toch leeft deze vogel alleen op deze eilanden. Op het eiland leven er nog verschillende andere diersoorten. Zo zijn er in de bossen Apen groepen te vinden en allerlei verschillende soorten exotische vogels. Ook leven er een groot scala aan andere dieren zoals; Toekans, slangen en reptielen. Infrastructuur De steden Na de kolonisatie van Port-Liège zijn er 5 steden ontstaan op het eiland. 3 van de steden zijn gelegen aan het water. Waar de andere 2 meer land inwaarts liggen. Hier een klein overzicht van de steden op Port-Liège. Evrem '''is gelegen aan de west kust van het grootste eiland van Port-Liège. Deze stad is de hoofdstad van het eiland en tevens ook de plek waar de ontdekkingsreizigers eerste voet aan wal zette. De stad heeft 6100 inwoners. De stad heeft een hele typische kerk en is met de haven een belangrijk middelpunt voor de handel die het land in- en uitgaat. '''Sint-David is ook een stad die gelegen is op het grootste eiland van Port-Liège. Met een populatie van circa 4000 inwoners is het de tweede stad van eiland. De stad is het toeristische centrum van de eilandengroep. Gelegen aan de zuiden omringt door prachtige stranden en een kenmerkende pier wordt de stad ook wel omschreven als een idyllisch plaatje. '''Meijem '''is de 3de stad van de eilandengroep met 3500 inwoners en de laatste stad die gelegen is op het grootste eiland. Gelegen in het noorden van dat eiland. De stad staat bekend als het middelpunt voor de excursies naar de vulkaan die zich op het eiland bevind. De stad heeft daarom ook een groot monitorpunt voor activiteiten van de vulkaan. '''Naureem '''is gelegen op het meest noordelijke eiland. Met een populatie van 2000 inwoners. Buiten het dorp om is er geen bebouwing op eiland. Resultaat daarvan is een prachtig bos dat bijna het gehele eiland bestrijkt. Met een uitkijk punt net buiten het dorp kan een ieder genieten van de ongerepte natuur die zich op dit eiland bevind. '''Saint-Jesse '''is het kleinste dorp van Port-Liège. Gelegen op het oostelijke eiland met een populatie van niet meer dan 1000 inwoners. Het dorp staat in de regio vooral bekend als een klein vissersdorp gelegen aan de Selde baai. Buiten een vismarkt is er in dit dorp dan ook niet veel te beleven. Infrastructuur Port-Liège heeft wegen netwerk op het grootste eiland. De wegen lopen vooral langs de kust van stad naar stad. Dit vanwege de vulkaan die in het midden van het eiland gelegen is. Ook loopt er een weg naar het meest oostelijke punt van het grootste eiland. Op deze plek is namelijk de veerpunt gelegen om van het grote eiland naar de kleinere eilanden te gaan. Op de kleinere eilanden ligt buiten de dorpen, op enkele kleine niet geasfalteerde wegen na, nagenoeg geen infrastructuur. De enige manier om deze eilanden te verlaten en te betreden is per veerboot. In de hoofdstad is een grote waterzuiveringsinstallatie gelegen. Vanuit daar worden alle bewoonde gebieden bevoorraad met het schone water. Ook is in de hoofdstad het ziekenhuis gelegen. Met in de kleinere locaties op het eiland een noodpost voor acute gevallen die niet op tijd in het ziekenhuis terecht waren gekomen. Daarnaast heeft elke stad zijn eigen basisscholen. Echter zijn de middelbare scholen enkel te vinden in Evrem en Sint-David. Daaropvolgend zijn de universiteit en hogeschool enkel nog te vinden in de hoofdstad van de eilandengroep. Cultuur Aan het begin van de kolonisatie van Port-Liège was de cultuur op het eiland hetzelfde als het vaderland België. In de loop van tijd hebben de bewoners van het eiland kleine Belgische gewoontes achter zich gelaten. Dit vanwege de groeiende cultuur verschillen op het eiland en het vaste land zelf. Hiervoor zijn nieuwe gewoontes in de plaats gekomen. Religie De religie op Port-Liège bleef voor een lange tijd katholiek. Het protestantisme kwam pas later aan op het eiland, vanwege de grote afstand tot België. Tegenwoordig zijn er op Port-Liège verschillende geloven aanwezig naast de protestanten en katholieken, zoals de islam en een kleine groep die geloven in het hindoeïsme. Sport Port-Liège heeft een andere nationale sport dan België, namelijk poolen. Deze sport begon al heel vroeg op het eiland. In 1660 begon de sport als een vorm van croquet, de spelers moesten de bal door de poortjes krijgen met zo min mogelijk aanrakingen. De ballen waren gemaakt van hout en klei. In het jaar 1710 is het spel naar binnen verhuist, maar nog steeds werd het spel op de grond gespeeld. Pas in het jaar 1763 werd het spel naar de tafel verplaatst. Op de tafel ligt een groen kleed, dit is om het gras na te bootsen. Kleding De kleding die op het eiland wordt gedragen is wel verandert met de tijd. Vanwege het tropische weer is het gebruikelijk om luchtige en lichte kleding te dragen. Over het algemeen wordt er zijde en polyester gedragen, omdat dit ademende stoffen zijn. Voedsel Het eten op Port-Liège is zeer divers, altijd al geweest vanwege het contact met België en de lokale voedingsbronnen. Een typische maaltijd voor Port-Liège is vis met kokos en als toetjes ananas. Dit gerecht is zo typisch geworden, omdat de ingrediënten makkelijk te verkrijgen zijn. Taal De taal op Port-Liège is hetzelfde als in België, zowel Vlaams als Frans. Dit is ook niet verandert met de loop van tijd. Volkslied Ook het volkslied is nog steeds het volkslied van België. Er is tegenwoordig wel een nieuw volkslied in ontwikkeling, omdat Port-Liège zich meer onafhankelijk van België wil voelen. Feestdagen Port-Liège kent ook verschillende feestdagen. Ze kent het de algemene Christelijke feestdagen, zoals Pasen en Kerst, en de nationale feestdag van België bop 21 juli. Maar naast deze feestdagen heeft het eiland ook zijn eigen feestdagen. Een van die dagen is Magma dag op 23 oktober. Op deze dag wordt de laatste vulkaanuitbarsting herinnerd, namelijk 23 oktober 1735. Een andere feestdag is Ontdekking dag op 4 november. Het eiland is ontdekt op 4 november 1643 en dit wordt elk jaar weer gevierd. Conflicten Natuurlijke dreigingen Het grootste geologische gevaar dat zich op het eiland bevind is de vulkaan Thimothee. Dit is een schildvulkaan die eens in de 10 jaar een keer tot uitbarsting komt. Gevolg van de uitbarsting is dat er een rivier van lava stroomt vanaf de vulkaan richting zee. De uitbarsting gaat ook gepaard stofwolken waardoor vliegverkeer last ondervind. Er is ook het gevaar van tsunami's en aardbevingen. Het eiland licht namelijk dicht bij een breuklijn. Echter zijn er op dit vlak nog geen catastrofes waargenomen in de moderne geschiedenis van het eiland. Politieke onrust Tot een groot conflict is het niet gekomen, maar er zijn enkele spanningen op het eiland omtrent het plaatselijke bestuur en de regering in België. Het eiland zou zelf graag onafhankelijk worden. Echter wil België hier niets van weten. Vooralsnog is er geen oplossing voor dit conflict dus zullen de spanningen blijven ophopen.